


A Drunk Partridge in a Pear Tree

by LyeInWeight



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas YOI FIcs [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Drunkness, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Silly, Victor is a sap, Yuuri is a snarky little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyeInWeight/pseuds/LyeInWeight
Summary: Viktor makes some bad choices around alcohol and ends up in a tree. Yuuri is not having his antics.(For Twelve Days of Christmas OTP prompts.Partridge in a Pear Tree: One character gets stuck in a tree. The other helps and/or laughs at them.)





	

_What the actual fuck, Viktor._

 

Yuuri is 1000% done with his fiancé at this point. No, seriously. How does one get so drunk they think _climbing up a tree_ is a good idea?!

 

(Yuuri ignores the fact that he has made as many or worse decisions with half as much alcohol in his system as is in Viktor’s. He can’t remember the banquet, so it never happened. Those pictures were faked.)

 

“Viktor, get down from there!” Yuuri shouts, worry lacing through his voice. As frustrated as he is with Viktor, he can’t help but worry about him falling and hurting himself in his drunken state.

 

“I’m fiiiiine, Yuuri!” Viktor slurs, feet firmly planted on a branch, arms draped over another. Yuuri finally notices that he’s managed to loop his belt around a branch and his waist. At least he won’t be falling any time soon.

 

As Yuuri’s worry lessens, however, the frustration comes back full swing then, and henarrows his eyes at the drunken fool he calls his fiancé, who’s now starting warbling something that sounds like a Russian folk tune but could just as easily be him trying to imitate the dying noises of one of the seagulls that he so loves. Viktor seems like he’s having the time of his life, clinging to the branches of a maple tree, high up off the ground. Yuuri rolls his eyes at him, and begins to walk away.

 

“Have fun, Viktor,” he calls over his shoulder. Viktor doesn’t seem to hear him. Yuuri begins the short trek back to Yu-topia, content to leave Viktor to sober up before he tries to get him down from the tree. Hopefully he’ll be more agreeable in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Viktor wakes up freezing and with a wicked hangover. He blinks confusedly at his surroundings, not recognizing where he is. Panic begins to set in, and he starts to wonder if he made some horrible mistake last night and betrayed Yuuri. It’s not like him to, but all evidence is starting to point to him being in some stranger’s room. At least, it does until the wind whips past him, blowing his hair into his face. As his mind puts things into the context of nature, the sights start to register as the sky and trees, not some blue walls and red curtains.

 

Viktor finally realizes that he’s sitting in a tree, belt tied to a nearby branch. He blinks in confusion, before the events of the previous night start trickling back in. What the hell had he been thinking? Climbing a tree drunk? Even with a mostly complete memory of what had happened, Viktor still can’t understand why he decided that would be a fun activity.

 

The only thing he can’t seem to remember is where the hell Yuuri went. He has fuzzy memories of Yuuri following him out of the bar as they made their trip home, but between reaching the tree and starting the second round of Ой, мороз, мороз is all a blur to him. Did he abandon Yuuri to go climb the tree? What if Yuuri was still looking for him, thinking him to be lost? Viktor scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket, only to discover it was dead. He stares at it in disbelief for a second, not wanting to accept that he has no way of telling his fiancé that he’s okay. He’s sure Yuuri has no idea where he is, because he wouldn’t leave Viktor in a tree overnight, right?

 

An amused voice breaks through his thoughts. “You have fun last night?”

 

Viktor smiles with relief and joy. “Yuuri!” he calls down, excited to see his fiancé looking unworried, Makkachin sitting beside him and happily panting. Then he realizes that means that Yuuri must have known he was in the tree, which means that-

 

“Wait! You left me here, all alone and drunk, up in a tree?”

 

Yuuri smirks up at him, eyebrow raised.

 

“Yuuri! How could you do this to me, your loving fiancé?”

 

“I didn’t have much of a choice, really. Besides, it serves you right for drinking so much.”

 

Viktor pouts at him, but he knows Yuuri is right. He’s a bit of a stubborn drunk sometimes, and Hasetsu (and Yuuri) tends to bring out the more fun loving side of him. Still, he’s mildly insulted that he waited until this late to come get him.

 

“Are you done pouting? Because I have coffee and painkillers waiting here for you,” Yuuri says, shaking the aforementioned drink at him.

 

Viktor turns away from him, pouting some more. His pride is hurt, as much as those painkillers and that caffeine are calling to him.

 

“I could just drink it all myself, of course, if you really don’t want it…”

 

Viktor scrambles to undo his belt and, minding that he doesn’t fall, quickly gets down from the tree, face flushing slightly as Yuuri laughs at his mad dashing. He swipes the coffee and painkillers out of Yuuri’s hand, ego even more hurt from the laughter. Still, after a moment, Viktor begins to laugh too. He places a kiss on his still slightly giggling fiancé’s mouth and sips the coffee. As much as his ego is bruised from the events of the morning, seeing Yuuri’s face and hearing his laughter reminds him exactly how lucky he is to have this skater by his side.

 

Yuuri takes his hand and gives it a comforting squeeze. “I wish I had tried harder to get you down. As much as I love her, Makkachin is a poor replacement for you when I sleep.”Viktor smiles and brings their joined hands to his mouth, kissing Yuuri’s ring. “I missed you by my side, too,” he says, and lets his beautiful fiancé lead them back home, Makkachin bounding along beside them. He tips his face to the sky and sends a quick thanks to whatever deity decided to bless him with this life. Despite the hardships, the tears, the bruised feet, and yes, even the trees, he wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.

 

_I am so blessed._

**Author's Note:**

> The song Viktor sings is [Ой, мороз, мороз](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6iPieDYMzs) or Oy Moroz, Moroz, as mentioned. It roughly translates to "Oh Frost, Frost" and is a Russian folk song. The lyrics (in both English and Russian) can be found [here](http://lyricstranslate.com/ru/%D0%BE%D0%B9-%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B7-%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B7-oh-frost-frost.html). 
> 
> Viktor climbs a Japanese Maple (obviously), which can get to around 40m high, or ~131 ft, also known as really fucking high. The can grow in the [Saga Prefecture](http://www.welcomekyushu.com/special/flower/maple.html), where Hasetsu is supposed to be. Where they found this tree walking home from a bar is anyone's guess.
> 
> The timeline on this one is a bit iffy, but I'd say it takes place right after the Grand Prix Final, which means Yuuri left Viktor outside in the middle of winter. No wonder Viktor is freezing when he wakes up. At least he's Russian.
> 
> I made Makkachin female because there's no canon gender for them as far as I know, and I really like the idea of them being a girl. On that note, I use "Viktor" instead of "Victor" because I believe the more correct Russian spelling would be with a k. Correct me if I'm wrong, about this or anything, as always!
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://basicallyjazzhands.tumblr.com) and the [prompts.](http://basicallyjazzhands.tumblr.com/post/154367956430/twelve-days-of-christmas-otp-prompts)


End file.
